


【Ebenji】恍若天堂

by dessert



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Benji is gay, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Discussion of topping, Ethan is Bi, Kissing, M/M, Sexuality
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessert/pseuds/dessert
Summary: Ethan和Benji总算有了点属于他们自己的时间，但事实证明，他们需要的不仅仅是身体的结合，更多的是一场真正的心灵的对话。





	【Ebenji】恍若天堂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feels like heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430899) by [fictionallemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionallemons/pseuds/fictionallemons). 



Ethan和Benji总算有了点属于他们自己的时间，但事实证明，他们需要的不仅仅是身体的结合，更多的是一场真正的心灵的对话。

————

他们去了加勒比海上的一个偏远小岛，那里距最近的电网都有36小时的路程。由于岛实在太小，他们不得不自己租条船去那个“海心亭”。当他们找到离和大太阳闪蝶的翅膀一样蓝【注：大太阳闪蝶Morpho butterfly：色彩鲜艳，花纹相当复杂】的大海20码远的出租屋时，做的第一件事就是丢下包，扔掉太阳镜，一起享受一场长达一小时的性爱。

 

Ethan永远不会厌倦亲吻Benji，这是为数不多的可以让他安静下来的方法之一。Benji的嘴总是在碎碎念，不时冒出几句俏皮话，或者夹杂着一两句微不足道的小抱怨，这让他看起来像是像是只鼓动颊囊的小仓鼠，非常可爱。而亲吻，让他的唇变得柔软而顺从，Ethan总是在这样的变化都感到满足与平和。

 

当然他也很喜欢听Benji讲话，他喜欢他的头脑和技术才华，喜欢他小小的幽默感，一瞬间将黑暗转化成光明，但他更喜欢进入Benji的身体，听他发出愉悦低沉的呻吟声，胡茬摩过皮肤时轻柔的喟叹，他角度不对时，Benji不由自主地咬紧牙关，几乎可以听到他的牙齿咯吱作响，他喜欢Benji的呼吸因快感而急促；他喜欢Benji的心跳，令人心安的平稳。

 

他听着衣料剥落的沙沙声，大部分衣物被遗弃在从前门到卧室的地板上。卧室中央摆着一张大床，床边的落地窗正对一面开阔的视野，碧海白沙，蓝天绿树，但Ethan不关心这风景有多优美，他渴望的一切，现在正和他共处一室。

 

床铺柔软蓬松，Ethan觉得如果可以的话，他能和Benji就这样待上一整天。他再次给了他一个吻，舌头灵活地趟进Benji的唇间，熟练地扫刮过敏感点，搅缠着不知所措的Benji一起沉溺。分明不久前他们才开始这一段不清不楚似情似友的关系，但Ethan感觉他们一直都是这样，似乎从未变过。

 

Ethan不知道他们为什么会变成这样。

有一次他失血过多昏倒了——别多问——当他苏醒时，Benji就在那里，跪坐在他身边，他的眼睛看起来好像盈满了泪水，眼眶和鼻尖都泛起了哭过的潮红。（虽然也可能是Ethan刚醒过来，视力模糊）Benji已经用绷带包扎好了他的伤口，正用力按压着它帮助止血。他看见Ethan睁眼，手颤抖了一下，吸了吸鼻子，情不自禁地露出一个笑脸。Ethan恍惚着，不知所以的想到Benji和他在一起时很少有不笑的时候，他突然支起上身，把嘴唇贴在Benji的唇上。他只是想给他的朋友一点安慰，Benji不必担心那么多，Ethan不会让任何东西伤害他。

 

这个吻如蜻蜓点水般转瞬即逝，但水面上不可避免的泛起层层涟漪。

 

任务和死线近在眼前，他们不约而同选择了略过这个吻。Benji倒是想把它深埋在心里，腐烂在时间中，可惜，Ethan并不愿意。

 

任务一结束，Ethan就找到了Benji，然后再次吻了他。Benji愣了一下，但没有表示出任何疑问或推拒。他顺从地接受了并笨拙的回吻Ethan。他们额头抵着额头互相微笑起来。不久后又一个任务下达，他们飞去了南美。一天晚上，当繁重的任务总算匀下点闲暇时，他们从接吻发展到了给对方一次手活，缓慢而完美。

 

在那之后，Ethan忙不迭制定了一条新规矩——任务期间不得做爱。 他发现当他和Benji在一起时他根本不在乎周围的世界是不是又遇到了什么不可能解决的困难，他只在乎Benji。他无法抗拒和Benji在一起，而且你看，Benji的身体流畅且优美，你能责怪他在拯救世界的过程中分心吗？

 

所以过了挺长一段时间，他们才向前更进了一步没有做到最后，他们只是开始用嘴探索，Ethan从Benji那几乎得到了一生中最好的口活儿。Ethan似乎清楚地指导用多大的力，用多快的速度，含到多深，会使Ethan爽到脚趾弯曲。但当Ethan想照模照样帮Benji也来一发时，总部突然爆发的危机终止了这场略显虎头蛇尾的性爱。

 

后来他想着等这次行动结束后，他至少也要用嘴帮Benji一次，而现在，在这座小岛上没有人能联系到他们，他们也不能联系其他人，也许这就是最好的时机。

 

当他们进入卧室后，Benji顺势靠着床跪坐下来，牙齿叼住Ethan内裤的松紧带把它拉了下来，张牙舞爪的巨物猛地暴露在空气中，他侧头吻上粗壮的根部，顺着狰狞的柱身慢慢向上舔舐。Ethan瞬间当机，他低下头，看着Benji克制不住的低喘几声，Benji穿着摇摇欲坠的白衬衫，戴着黑框眼镜，性感的要命，他含着Ethan的阴茎头部，抬起脸看他。驯服的姿态，乖巧的动作，Ethan感觉自己的心脏，大脑，身体全都超载了。滋滋的电流一路火花带闪电地窜过全身，需要太多，想要太多，爱的太多，他的CPU现在快要接近彻底死机。

 

“嘿，Benji。”Ethan突然一声闷哼，待呼吸稍稍平稳后才继续说下去，“停下，这不公平......”

（我敬Ethan是个汉子，这样都能停下来）

 

Benji只是含得更深，如果不是Ethan推着他的肩膀这应该就是个深喉。他顺从地吐出Ethan的阴茎，视线散乱地撇开，没有直视Ethan的脸。“怎么了？”Benji问，他的声音里穿插着一点情绪......紧张？

 

Ethan叹了一口气：“这不是我现在想要的。”他希望能跟Benji好好谈谈，他希望他能给Benji带来和Benji带给他一样多的快乐，但Benji只是僵硬地点头。

 

他从床上下来，然后消失在前厅。哦这可不是Ethan想要的。他疑惑地皱起眉头：“Benji？”

 

一分钟后，另一个人回来了，手里拿着一个小箱子。Ethan舒展了眉毛，哦，Benji想用避孕套，没问题，虽然他们去年都做了足够多的医学检查并保证自己足够干净，但不管怎样都没关系，他只想让Benji知道他在这方面的天赋绝不辜负她IMF技术型王牌外勤的盛名。

 

Benji拿出一个避孕套和一瓶润滑剂。房间很暖和，他躺在床上，只穿着一条浅蓝色的内裤和一件半遮半掩的白衬衫，脸上仍然戴着眼镜。

 

“操，你真美。”Ethan喃喃地说。

 

Benji的脸腾地一下变红了。Ethan看着他脱掉下身最后一条衣物，打开润滑剂，伸展双腿，咬着嘴唇用手指扩张自己。

 

Ethan的手指不由自主地抖动了一下，他微微蹙起眉头，好吧，他没想到会是这样的场景，也许他能接受。但Benji的表情看起来更像是压力，而不是兴奋，“你在干什么，Benji？”Ethan轻声问。

 

“我在......准备。”Benji说，有一点窒息般的鼻音和气喘。Ethan的话没过头脑就问了出来。

 

“准备什么？”

 

“给你你想要的。”

 

Ethan感觉他的胃一阵翻腾，手忍不住紧紧攥成了拳头，力度大到指骨泛青。“你是什么意思？你觉得我想要什么？！”

 

Benji静止地僵在那儿，他的双颊又泛起红色，但这次可能更多的是因为羞耻，而不是欢乐，他抽出手指，保护性的蜷起来，手臂交叉在胸前。Ethan注意到他几乎已经没了力气，他敏锐地察觉出来这事儿有点不对，他希望他能解决掉这点小问题。Ethan靠近了一点，但没有触碰Benji，只是让他感觉到自己的存在，隔着几英寸的距离，温暖而坚实。

 

“Benji，跟我谈谈。”Ethan低声说。

 

“我以为你花了这么多功夫，找了这个地方，又劳心劳力的让IMF批了假期让我们休息，我以为你想......呃，想要我。”Benji尽力让自己的口吻变得漫不经心，但失败了。

 

“我想和你在一起，”Ethan说，“就这样，我们可以一起做任何你想做或不想做的事。”

 

“但是你说过永远不会屈居人下，所以我猜——”Benji的表情明暗难辨，“我的意思是，很显然你是个上位者（top），我也不知道你以前有没有和男人在一起过，然后，呃，我想你应该会做，嗯，上面的那个，就是，就是进入方......嗯，所以——”Benji的脸彻彻底底地红透了，他环抱住膝盖，羞耻得想把自己埋进被子里。

 

“嘿嘿！等等，慢一点。”Ethan觉得在一个朦胧的文和这间恍若天堂的卧室中的某个地方，有什么程序发生了错误，也许他们应该暂且减少亲吻的时间并多进行一点谈话。“首先，Benji，请告诉我你知道我永远不会强迫你做任何你不愿意的事，是吗？你了解我。”

 

Benji看着他，点了点头，然后又摇了摇头，“我以为我了解你，Ethan。但后来你吻了我，突然之间，我觉得我对你什么都不知道。”

 

“这是什么意思？”

 

“如果你被一个自认完全不是你能接触的人吻了，你会怎么做？那个人是你的直属上司兼最好的朋友。”

“所以你并不想吻我，是吗？”Ethan缓缓地说，房间里暖意融融，他却觉得通体生寒。

 

“不，我只是从未奢想过你会吻我。”

 

“但我这样做了。”

 

“是的，显然。”

 

他们互相凝视着对方，Ethan深吸了一口气。

 

“我不直。”他说。

 

“嗯哼。”

 

“我是个双。”

 

“哦。”Benji好、看起来稍稍放松了一点，“我想你知道我是个同。”

 

“我们从来没谈过这个——呃，性向的话题，但我记得曾经有一次你提到过你的前男友——Jeffery？”

 

“Jeremy。”

 

“对，就是他，”Ethan记得Jeremy不明白为什么一个软件开发人员需要时不时长期出差，回来时还满身伤痕，Benji成为外勤特工后，他们的关系并没能持续很久。

 

“我和其他人在一起过。”Ethan解释道，因为这对Benji来说似乎很重要，“而以前每次我说我不想要你——不想要你说话时，那是因为我一直想着你在这么喋喋不休下去，我就会忍不住用亲吻堵住你的嘴，这个念头让我心浮气躁。如果我让你感觉不舒服的话，对不起，我郑重地向你道歉，我不是——恋爱不是我的强项。我在你身边时总是想的太多，担心太多，反而没有直来直往来的简单。”

 

“好吧，我倒希望不要。”Benji不带恶意的嘲讽了一下，咧开嘴露出一个微笑。Ethan也因为这个小玩笑微笑起来，也许他们能成功流畅的进行完这场谈话，真真正正的在一起，而不是把事情再次搞得一团糟。这是个好现象。

 

“你知道我的意思，Benji，请你务必仔细考虑。”Ethan眨了眨眼睛，恳切地说。

 

“我知道。”Benji说。他的肩膀不再僵硬，Ethan挪动手指揉抚过它的脖颈，顺着肩头圆润的曲线划过肩膀。Benji向一株趋光的植物一样向他靠去。

 

一个吻，自然而然的，缓慢而深入。Ethan感到一阵眩晕，他放开Benji的唇舌，颤抖着喘了口气，“天哪，Benji，你不知道你究竟对我做了什么。我想要一切，你就是一切，我想要你知道我有多——我是说，你知道我已经死心塌地的爱上你了，对吧？”

Benji的眼睛睁得圆圆的，他张合了几次嘴唇，但什么都没说出来。

 

“你怎么了？我从没见过你真的说不出话来。”Ethan说，他脸上还笑着，但得不到回应的恐慌一阵阵袭来，他感觉手脚发凉。

 

“你爱我？”Benji说，好像他听到的不是Ethan的表白而是他刚刚宣布自己是来自中国的间谍一样。

 

“我爱你，Benji。我真是个白痴，对不起，没有早点告诉你，我们白白浪费了那么多时间。”

 

“没关系。”Benji慢慢地回答，“我只是想弄清楚我是不是已经在上一个任务中死了，现在我升到了天堂，我多年来深爱的那个人告诉我，他也爱我。在一个热带岛屿上，在一张巨大的松软的床上，面对着窗外的海滩，这似乎不太真实。”

 

Ethan松了一口气，Benji也爱他。“这感觉就像天堂，虽然在地球上这只能算是我们赚来的一点平静。”Benji轻轻地吻着他，那一点不真实的眩晕在这个绵长的吻中渐渐消散，他们最终还是一样的，一样的爱，一样的欲望。时间一分一秒的流逝，此刻近乎天地老天荒。

 

Ethan向下吻了一下Benji的胸口，专注于他的既定目标。一旦他头脑里认定一个目标，就没有什么能阻止他，而现在他的目标就是给Benjamin Dunn一次毕生难忘的性爱。

 

Benji的瞳孔骤然收缩，又渐渐扩散，他本能地并拢双腿，手指攥紧了床单，“请......”

 

“根据历史记录，我在这方面并不是顶尖的。”Ethan一路啃噬着他的喉结，胸乳，肋骨，最终停在了小腹，温热的呼吸浅浅喷吐在根部，“我乐意为了你做任何事，所以你只要放开自己，别顾及那么多好吗，Benji？”

 

Benji发出一声窒息般的声音，他向后瑟缩了下，被人挟持着的阴茎却恰好蹭过薄唇，他微微睁大了眼，惊呼一声，“不，Ethan......”

 

Benji的阴茎尝起来就像是热乎乎的Benji，刚运动完的，伴随着街角刚出炉的海盐面包香和家的味道。Ethan感觉着他舌头上的重量，摸索着裂口、脊脉和搏动的青筋。他自己的东西涨得发疼，渴求Benji的身体，但Ethan硬是凭借外勤特工的忍耐力忽视了它，他专注于眼前的事，他伸手抚上Benji下面两颗囊袋，轻轻的揉捏着，Benji短促的惊叫一声，忍不住挣动了一下。Ethan按压着他的会阴。收紧口腔让他安分下来，Benji稍稍张开了腿，Ethan微加力道地抚摸着他的大腿根，鼓励他放开自己。

 

他的嘴里充斥着Benji的味道，Ethan拼命克制住自己的手不会因为过于兴奋而加大力道。他又含得更深了一点，冒险抬头瞥了Benji一眼，差点儿当场交代出来。Benji闭着眼睛，咬紧下唇，他看上去放荡而美丽。潮红的脸、起伏的胸膛、颤抖的身躯、凌乱的白衬衫搅缠着手臂，努力克制住自己本能挺腰的冲动，他不想伤到Ethan。

 

Ethan慢慢地退了出去，离开时甚至还发出了“啵”的一声轻响。他喘了口气，说：“动一动，Benji，你不会伤到我的。”没等Benji说什么，他张开嘴，一下吞进了深处。Benji一个激灵，最终还是放松了克制，猛的一推，压住了Ethan的舌根。Ethan小心地呼吸着，让Benji自己控制着刺入的速度，让他操他的嘴。后头反射性的呕吐反应压迫着敏锐的神经末梢，很快，Ethan就感觉到Benji跃动射精的前兆。

 

Ethan收紧了口腔，没让他退出去，Benji无力地推拒着他，但到底还是因为他强硬的态度放弃了抵抗。嗅觉、味觉、触觉、听觉、视觉，他全身心地感受着Benji。在他射出来的瞬间几乎收到了双倍的刺激。热且咸，滚烫的击打在Ethan的喉口上，他彻底吞下了Benji的阴茎，直到他射完才吐了出来。

 

喉结滚动，Ethan咽下了口中的精液。他慢慢踩上床，抱紧精疲力尽的Benji。说实话这是件挺累人的事，他气喘吁吁，就像在房顶上跑完了一英里，但心里倒是非常满足。突然，Benji动了一下，他抬头吻住Ethan，主动探进他嘴里，他的手抚慰着Ethan痛苦的勃起，灵活而柔软，Benji细细舔舐过Ethan的口腔内壁，好像在追逐自己的味道。不知过了多久，半个小时，抑或更多，Ethan眼前闪过一阵白光，待他视力恢复时，Benji手上沾满了他刚释放出来的东西，只是抽了两张纸随意擦干净。

 

他们懒洋洋地躺在那，全身黏糊糊湿漉漉的，又交换了几个更加湿漉漉的吻。

 

“Ethan？”

 

“嗯，Benji？”

 

“我觉得你错了。”

 

“哪里错了？”

 

“恋爱是你的强项。你像会磐石一样驻扎在我心里这么多年，这段感情的产生发展并不是因为我们之间的关系。你永远有我在身后，你永远有我全心全意的爱，不管世界如何改变，这份爱永不褪色。”

 

Ethan吻了他的搭档，朋友，爱人，男朋友“这并不是我第一次犯错，但和你在一起是我做过最正确的事了。”

 

“在这个小小的天堂里。”

 

“你之所在，即为天堂。”

 

Benji咯咯地笑起来：“你简直是用六块腹肌和漂亮头发包裹起来的内芯巧克力馅儿的最甜最腻最粘的棉花糖。起来，我要把你冲进水里去了。”

 

Ethan眯了眯眼睛，在他回答前，Benji已经起身向浴室走去。Ethan笑了，他慢慢爬起来—

 

他相信他们的爱情一定有一个良好的开端。


End file.
